1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to series and phase connectors for turbine generators, and in particular to connectors having spherical geometry for making electrical connections in turbine generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The environment of the instant invention is that of large electrical generators, e.g., generators driven by turbines in a nuclear or other commercial power generating plant. The size and geometry of such generators requires that in installing or replacing the stator coils, the coils must be placed in sections, or halves, and after they are in place, those sections must be connected at their ends. Similarly, connections are required between the ends of each phase coil and the parallel phase ring which circles around the end of the generator stator. Maintaining good series and phase connections between coil ends has always been an important consideration from both a mechanical and a electrical standpoint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,254 issued to Vakser et al discloses end connectors for the stator of an electric machine. In Vakser, a pair of end portions of bars 1 are connected by an end connection 11. The end of each bar 1 is received by a corresponding portion of the end connection. The connection between a pair of end portions are formed by a clamp which encompass bosses of each bar.